The Game
by muu-latte
Summary: Milly never thought it would be this easy. Lelouch is annoyed, Suzaku's clueless, and Kallen's working for the president.SuzaLulu yaoi oneshot LEMON


Hey, people

Hey, people! Muu here! This idea randomly came to me in the shower of all places! The bathroom is the thinking room! But, yeah, just a random fic, about a random day in Lelouch's life! If you don't like SuzaLulu, why did you click this link?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. If I did there would be SuzaLulu, and no Euphie!

Lelouch knew he should've listened to two things today. One, he should have listened to that little voice in the back of his mind that told him to go back to bed after being told what he was about to do, and second, he should've listened to his best friend when he told him to stretch. But, no, Lelouch Lamperouge decided to ignore both. After all, he had played Twister before, how bad could NeoTwister possibly be?

"How did I get into this mess?" he asked himself.

Well, how about we answer Lulu's question and rewind back to this morning, shall we?

Lelouch awoke suddenly only to find that C.C.'s lower left limb had slipped off the edge of the (his) bed to meet, and make friends with his own lower limb. He grunted and quickly went over his need for keeping her around to suppress any desire to kick her out right then and there. He yawned and walked quite ungracefully (for he had risen too fast) to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once cleansed, he proceeded to the dining room where he said hello to his dear sister Nunally.

Then, quite unexpectedly, in the middle of his breakfast, he received a strange, if not demanding phone call from a certain student council president. In the sweetest voice she could possibly muster Milly ordered him to the student council room-immediately. He wondered what she could possibly want on a holiday. He quickly finished his food, and bade farewell to his sister. He began his trek to the afore mentioned room confused, and slightly scared. Why have a meeting today? Shirley was out of town on a family vacation and Rivalz had been sick with the flu the past three days.

As he opened the door, his eccentric president immediately greeted him.

"Ah, there you are, Lulu," she smiled sweetly. "We've been waiting for you!"

Lelouch nodded and mumbled a quick excuse for being late and sat next to his best friend, whom offered a cheery hello.

"Well," Milly grinned." I was originally going to have everyone gather today to discuss our next event, but, since two people couldn't make it, I have something else in store!"

"What's that?" Kallen asked.

" You'll see!"

With that Milly ran off to get something.

"You seem a little grouchy today, Lelouch." Suzaku said as they waited.

"Yeah, well-"

The box that was rudely shoved into his face cut him off.

"Neo.. Twister?" he read aloud.

"Yup." Came her reply.

" You called me here to play a game?" he said getting annoyed. Just then, a small voice told him to go to bed. He ignored it.

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun!"

She then, proceeded to set up the game.

"You've all played Twister before right?" Milly asked.

"Well, yes," said Suzaku. "But what's NeoTwister?"

"Pretty much the same but with twice the body parts!"

The three exchanged glances.

"Kallen, you be the spinner." Milly smiled handing the other girl the spinner.

"Maybe we should stretch first, so we don't pull anything." Suzaku suggested.

Milly agreed, but Lelouch decided it didn't really matter.

"Ok, me first." Squealed the president.

Kallen flicked the spinner, and then gave it a strange look upon inspecting it further.

"Left earlobe on green." She said.

"Okie dokie, then!"

She planted her left earlobe squarely on a green spot.

"Your turn, Lulu!"

Kallen spun again.

"Um, right butt cheek? On blue."

"This is ridiculous," Lelouch sighed, sitting on the nearest blue circle.

Kallen spun again and directed Suzaku's left kneecap to red. The game continued for several minutes when suddenly..

"Oh!"

Milly flung herself to the ground!

"Oops, looks like I lost!"

With that said, she sat down next to Kallen stating that she would take over spin duty. Lelouch knew she had to be up to something.

For the next thirty minutes Lelouch and Suzaku twisted their bodies as they were told. But, to Kallen's surprise, Milly wasn't reading what was on the spinner! She opened her mouth to say something when Milly's smile suddenly grew wider, scaring her slightly. She looked back at the boys.

"Suzaku," Milly smiled." right hand on yellow."

At that moment, it all became very clear to the pink haired girl. Milly had lied to position Suzaku directly over Lelouch. The yaoi fangirl awakened inside her and she cracked a small smile as well. She seized the spinner and flicked it.

"Left heel on yellow, Lelouch." She lied, causing said boy to spread his legs underneath his friend.

"Welcome to the dark side," Milly whispered to her. "Left thumb green, Suzaku!"

Suzaku attempted this move, only to find himself losing balance and falling straight onto the prince, their lips brushing together.

"Uh, s-sorry," the Japanese boy stammered, pulling back slightly. "Are you ok?"

Their eyes met, and Lelouch realized that in that small, half-second of a kiss, something sparked.

"I think so," he managed to say.

"That's good," Suzaku replied, their eyes still locked. "Y'know, Lelouch, you have beautiful eyes."

Lelouch blushed, and before he could even mutter a thank you, Suzaku's lips were on his.

The girls gave each other a quiet high five, and left the room.

Back on the twister mat, Suzaku deepened the kiss, quickly gaining entry into the weaker boy's mouth where his tongue was already dominant. He then began trailing kisses down Lelouch's jaw line to his neck, stopping at his shirt collar. He gave Lelouch a questioning look. Lelouch nodded, and Suzaku quickly removed the shirt, discarding it carelessly to the side. He continued his journey south, stopping to play with one of the Prince's nipples. This caused a small moan to escape his mouth, which turned Suzaku on greatly. Once he was finished there, he continued down. Further, further, until finally meeting a new obstacle-Lelouch's pants. Again, he looked at his friend for permission, and once granted, he rid Lelouch, and himself, of those pesky clothes. Now that skin was on skin, things could really heat up. Suzaku touched his soon to be lover's shaft, and rubbed it gently, loving every noise it pried from the prince's mouth.

"S-Suzaku," he gasped. "Stop teasing. P-please.. I-I need you.. Please!"

Suzaku smiled seductively.

"I think I'll make you suffer a little," he whispered huskily into Lelouch's ear, the mere touch of his breath causing him to moan again.

"P-please! J-just take me already," he nearly screamed.

"Well," Suzaku grinned. "Since you're begging."

He raised his fingers to Lelouch's mouth and instructed him to suck. Once he felt they were evenly coated, he removed them and placed them Lelouch's entrance.

"This will hurt at first, ok?" he warned.

The prince nodded, and he gradually inserted each finger. Satisfied that the prince was stretched well enough, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his erection. Slowly, after getting a nod from the dark haired boy, he pushed into his entrance. He paused a moment to let him get used to the intrusion. Then, began moving at slow pace, then gradually speeding up with each few thrust. But with each noise Lelouch made, he found it hard to keep control. He was drowning in the glorious noises only he could make emerge. Finally, he gave one final thrust and they came together. Gasping, he pulled out of the prince-his prince- and lay next to him.

"I can't believe we just had sex on a Twister mat," Lelouch gasped.

"I can't believe we didn't have sex sooner," Suzaku replied.

The lovers laughed and decided they should clean up. Maybe Lelouch shouldn't have listened to that voice after all.

Muu: wow crappy ending! But tell me what you think!

Latte: I can't believe you thought of this all on your own! I'm so proud! Oh, by the way, Muu and I share this account, together, we're muu-latte! We'll probably do more loners but we are working on a story together, check it out!

Muu: please tell me what you thought. This was my first lemon!


End file.
